An existing LED device typically includes an LED bracket, an LED chip and an encapsulation sealant. The LED bracket includes a metal bracket and a cup cover encasing the metal bracket. When the LED device is to emit light, a PN junction of the LED chip is powered and conductive, and the LED chip converts electric energy into light energy to emit light. The LED bracket, the LED chip or the encapsulation sealant may affect a light emission effect or a display effect of the LED device.
Therefore, how to improve the light emission effect or the display effect by improving designs of the LED bracket, the LED chip or the encapsulation sealant remains a problem to be solved in the LED field.